


Tender - Masaomi

by CynicalDaydream



Series: Domino Effect [9]
Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M, Oral, Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalDaydream/pseuds/CynicalDaydream
Summary: It’s been two days since your return from the onsen and you’re still trying to recover. Luckily, there’s a doctor on-hand to help soothe away the soreness...
Series: Domino Effect [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730305
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Tender - Masaomi

Two days passed since your weekend vacation ended, yet you’re _still_ feeling the aftermath of your … family bonding time. You somehow manage to hide the discomfort from your brothers whenever you’re around them, which isn’t as easy as you’d hoped when each muscle in your body protests every time you so much as stand up.

Or sit down…

Or _move_ … 

Luckily, you’re able to avoid confrontation, as most of your brothers have gone back to work. Fuuto had been dragged back to his job amid protests and excuses that he never spends enough time with the family anymore (specifically you), and the triplets have been throwing themselves into their new roles in the anime and game they’ve been working on, so they’re rarely home, either.

Subaru has also left, gone back to college now that his break is over, but not before he’d managed to coax one last round of hot sex out of you in the bathroom on the fifth floor, along with the promise to visit him at some point.

As for Hikaru, he’s chosen to stick around for the time being, but he’s been spending most of _his_ time locked away in his room, working on the new novel he’d been researching. It’s just as well; as perceptive as he is, he seems to be the most aware that you’re not feeling a hundred percent and the last thing you want is him fawning over you in concern. Which would no doubt raise suspicion and concern among the others, too. Luckily, Hikaru also seems to be aware that you’d rather be left alone to recover in peace, so he does just that. You love your brothers dearly, yes, but that doesn’t mean you don’t need a break from their attentions every once in a while!

It also doesn’t mean that Hikaru won’t send someone to check up on you in his place.

* * *

You’re only a little surprised when your buzzer rings late that evening, get up to answer with excuses at the ready as to why the twins or Ukyo or anyone else can’t come in because now _really_ isn’t the best time... And e very single one of them dies on your tongue when you open the door to find Masaomi standing on the other side. You haven’t seen much of him these days, either, given the amount of time he’s been spending in the hospital pediatric ward lately. You wonder why in the world he’s visiting _now_.

“Hello, Imouto-chan. May I come in for a moment? I wanted to speak with you about something.”

You wordlessly beckon him in and clear off your cluttered desk chair for him to sit on as you perch on the edge of the bed and clutch a pillow nervously. You’re pretty sure you know why he’s there; Hikaru must have finally blabbed. You’re _less_ sure that you know how to convince him that you’re perfectly fine.

He seats himself on the chair and sets a doctor’s bag at his feet. He must have just gotten off his shift. “Hikaru asked me to check in on you,” he begins.

Yep. Bingo. You give yourself a mental pat on the back.

“It seems you’ve been feeling under the weather for the past couple of days. He just wants to make sure you’re okay.”

“Ah, yes. I must have picked up a bug while we were at the resort,” you respond with forced cheer. “I’ve been taking medicine and I'm feeling much better now. So tell him I said thanks.” Well, it’s partially true, at least. Your muscles have stopped cramping as often and the dull ache between your legs has all but disappeared, thanks to numerous long soaks in the bathtub.

Masaomi hums, as if considering his next words. “I … suspect that your weekend getaway wasn’t exactly … the usual family vacation this time,” he begins delicately. 

Your heart skips. “Ah, well, we didn’t get as much sightseeing done as I’d hoped.” You affect a casual air. “But there are always other trips.”

He huffs a short breath, expression pained. “I had hoped to spare you the embarrassment of admitting this but … I’m aware, Imouto, of the … relations between you and at least one—and I suspect more—of our brothers.”

The world could literally drop out from under your feet and you would feel less unbalanced than you do right now. Of _all_ the remaining brothers to figure out the truth… You scramble for _any_ explanation—or possible denial—but he holds up a hand to forestall you, expression soft yet serious. “Before you say anything, you should know that I … _witnessed_ you. With Hikaru. Out on his balcony that night. I saw the way he made love to you.” He clears his throat, tugging at his tie to loosen it as you subtly attempt to disappear into the bed.

“After that … did Subaru join you in Hikaru’s room?” he presses softly.

You nod, miserable, eyes fixed on the pillow as your entire body burns with shame. What must he _think_ of you now…?

He releases a slow breath and a slightly-sardonic smile. “I can’t say I’m surprised. Hikaru can be very charismatic and has a … _special_ way of drawing people into his games before they even realized they’ve been caught.” The smile vanishes as he continues to hold you in his steady gaze. “And may I correctly assume that you’ve had … other encounters with more of our brothers? The triplets, perhaps.”

You don’t bother to answer this one, but the look on your face probably says more than enough. “Again, no surprise. They’ve all coveted your attentions almost from the moment you arrived on our doorstep.” His expression grows more concerned. “But they haven’t … forced _theirs_ on you against your consent…?”

“What? No!” You look up, wide-eyed. “Th-they didn’t do anything to me that I didn’t want!” You hastily bite your lip before you can blab anymore details, even as he visibly relaxes.

“Well, that’s … that’s good, then,” he murmurs, looking as embarrassed as you feel.

You sigh heavily and bury your face into the pillow, longing to suffocate yourself with it just to end this supremely _awkward_ conversation. “A-are you … angry?” you whisper.

“What?” He looks startled. “Oh, no. No, not angry. Not at you.” His gaze softens again. “I’m merely … concerned for you. Those three—I’m aware of how … _exuberant_ they can be when it comes to things like this. When it comes to _you_. But I’m also well aware that you aren’t the _only_ sibling they engage in sexual activities with.” He grimaces. “They can be … quite loud sometimes.” He sighs and shakes his head. “Add Hikaru into the mix and, well…” He trails off on a chuckle. “I don’t pretend to understand how the bond between the triplets works. It’s clear that they love each other deeply. They live in their own bubble and as long as they weren’t bringing harm to the overall balance of this family, I saw no reason to intervene.” His expression sobers. “But now they’ve drawn _you_ into their bubble. Along with … several more of our brothers, I suspect. At this point, as unofficial head of this household, it would be recklessly irresponsible of me to turn a blind eye.”

You lower your gaze again. “I understand,” you whisper.

This is probably the point where he tells you to stop going to them, to reject any more of their advances. To stop having such rapturous, mind-blowing sex with them.

Instead, he takes your chin in his hand to force your gaze up and his expression is compassionate as he continues, “Please forgive the indelicacy of this next question, Imouto, but it’s important. Safely assuming that the majority of your weekend was spent … engaged in sexual activity, did any of our brothers… climax inside you?”

You’re starting to wonder exactly how many more shades of red your body is capable of turning. “Y-yes,” you squeak.

A resigned sigh. “How many?”

How many ... brothers? Or times? You _really_ wish the mattress would open up and swallow you right now… “A-all of them?” And then, as it belatedly occurs _exactly_ what he’s trying to drive at, you hastily blurt out, “B-but I’m on birth control!” You bite your lip at his surprised look. “A-after the first time … with Hikaru … I went to my doctor and … and asked for a prescription.” A thought occurs and you wave your hands frantically. “N-not because I was _expecting_ anything! Certainly none of _this_! I just—It seemed _safer_ , is all. J-just in case.”

Masaomi seems to slump as he sighs with relief. "Because you aren’t a blood relation, there’s little danger of deformities in a fetus," he explains softly. "But given your age and these circumstances, it would still be bad if one of us managed to impregnate you."

_Us?_

Your thought-process grinds to a screeching halt as you gape at him, startled by that word.

He doesn’t appear to realize what he’d just said. His fingers tug at his tie again, loosening it further, and it slowly dawns on you that he looks a little … uncomfortable. And perhaps not for the reasons you might assume. “I was hoping you might let me examine you,” he says. At your surprise, he adds, “Hikaru was concerned that you … weren’t feeling your best. And now knowing what I do about your weekend, it would greatly ease my mind if you’d allow me to check you over. Just to make sure our brothers didn’t inadvertently hurt you.”

“I-I do feel a lot better, though. Another day and I’m sure I’ll be back to normal,” you stutter, embarrassed.

“Please.” He’s giving you that soft, sloe-eyed gaze again. The one you find hard to resist whenever he turns it your way. Which isn’t very often, so you haven’t had a chance to build up proper immunity against it, damn it!

Also, you’re pretty sure he’s in doctor-mode right now, so refusing his request is most likely useless. So, with a heavy sigh, you set aside the pillow and slowly part your robe, let it slide down your arms so he can get a look at your body in all its bruised and kiss-marked glory.

He sucks in a breath as his eyes rake over the smattering of fading love-bites that grace your belly and thighs, cluster heavily around your breasts and between your legs. “You poor girl…” He unconsciously reaches to trace a careful finger over a set of teeth marks that ring your areola; you shiver as it instantly pebbles under his touch. “No wonder your breasts are so sore,” he murmurs. “Those idiots sucked your nipples raw.” He withdraws to fumble in his bag. “I have something that might help.” He pulls a bottle from the bag and hands it to you. “It’s natural lotion. Coconut and aloe. A lot of moisturizer. Massage that into your skin and it should help ease the soreness a bit until the bruises fade.”

You look at the bottle in your hand, then shyly raise your gaze to meet his … and hold it out to him. “C-could you … on me?” you stammer. Because that spoken _us_ is still echoing in your mind and you think … just _maybe_ … 

But when he merely stares at you, frozen like a rabbit in the face of an oncoming car, you think instead that you just _seriously_ misread the signs. You hastily start to withdraw with a mumbled apology, but a hand catching yours stops your retreat as Masaomi scoots the chair closer to your bed. “Lie back,” he commands and his voice has somehow turned into a husky, visceral growl that makes your insides clench with sudden lust. “I’ll give you a massage to help ease the knots in your muscles.”

You meekly obey, lay back on the bed to let him lean closer. He pours a large dollop of creamy lotion into his hand and goes to work on your leg, massaging it into your tense muscles, talented fingers seeking out and probing at knots until they release. He works his way up your leg to your thigh, moves around the bed so he can reach your other leg and work that over, as well. You close your eyes and sigh in bliss as he moves on to your arms, works his way up to your shoulders, across your collarbones, slowly massages down your chest and your breath catches in anticipation as his big, warm hands cover your breasts, gently and methodically caress and stroke your flesh, thoroughly rub the sweet-smelling lotion into your chapped nipples until they tingle and throb almost painfully under the erotic stimulation.

He moves on, massaging your quivering belly … your hips … your outer thighs… He pauses then, meets your eyes with a questioning gaze, and you silently part your legs, spread them wide so he can continue. You hear his unsteady breath as his hands slip between your thighs, rub the quivering muscles and the flesh ringing your parted folds… 

You’re definitely aroused. _So_ aroused, and you’re certain he knows it. You whimper, silently will him to move just a _little further_ , for those long, dexterous fingers to slip down and sink into your folds, to massage your aching clit, wrap his soft lips around it and suck until you climax under his tongue.

But he does none of that. He slowly withdraws and sits back, breathing deeply and with an obvious hitch and you bite back a cry of disappointment at his departure. “There.” He clears his throat, face flushed and sweaty, and although he seeks to hide it you can see the tenting in his pants and you realize he’s aroused, too. “That should—” He clears his throat against the crack in his voice. “That should help with the muscle cramps.”

“I do feel better,” you whisper as you slide to the edge of the bed. “I feel _wonderful_.” You manage to hook your hand into the waistband of his pants and tug him closer in the wheeled desk chair, ignoring his gasp. “Masa-nii…” He startles at the endearment. “Let Imouto-chan make _you_ feel wonderful, too.” You meet his eyes and unfasten his belt, then his pants as he gapes down at you with a most shellshocked expression. If you weren’t so utterly _worked up_ right now you might almost laugh at it. When you dip in to pull out his half-aroused penis, he jerks. When you lean in to slide your lips over his warm head and suckle at it softly, a low groan erupts from his throat.

“I-imouto…” he gasps. “ _Wh-why?_ ”

You release him just long enough to give the only answer you can think of. “Because you said _‘us’_.”

Because he wants to be a part of this.

Because you _want_ him to be a part of this.

So you slide your lips back over his cock and sink slowly down on him, taking him as deep as he can go. Press your tongue against the hot, veined shaft and suck as you pull up again. You set a torturously slow pace, head bobbing in his lap as his breathing increases and his stomach quivers with building tension under his untucked shirt. His hands grip the sides of the chair, white-knuckled and his penis continues to swell and fill your mouth with a thick, firm erection. You increase your pace, slip your hand into his pants to fondle his balls, squeeze and caress. He grunts and his hips jerk reflectively as the familiar taste of salt blooms over your tongue.

You suck him until he’s on the verge of climax, his entire body shivering with excitement. Then you pull away, watch as he gasps for breath, gazing at you through hooded eyes dark with lust as you slowly stand and move to straddle his lap. “I-Imouto…” he groans. “S-stop… You don’t have to—”

You cut him off with a soft press of lips, which he immediately seizes and deepens. He begs entrance and you let him suck on your tongue, tasting his own musk as you sink slowly onto his turgid length with an elated groan.

He breaks the kiss as his head falls back, chest heaving on deep gasps as you clench and unclench around him. “Masa-nii, please,” you whisper, kissing his convulsing throat. “Make love to me. I want to feel you move deep inside. I want to feel you climax in my body … like our brothers did…”

A low, animal growl erupts from his throat as he surges off the chair and tumbles with you onto the bed. You cling to his body as he thrusts hard into you, attempt to keep up with the desperate pace of his pumping hips as he does exactly what you asked and moves deep inside. You can feel your climax hovering just on the precipice, reach for it desperately even as Masaomi goes rigid in your arms, his body shivering with ecstasy. His hips jerk sharply, a long, low keen voicing his pleasure as delicious heat floods your passage.

He lasts an amazingly long time, cock spasming against your taut passage as he continues to empty himself into you. You cling tightly and nearly sob with your own rapturous pleasure despite the achy, unfulfilled sensation of denied climax. When he finally collapses onto you with a low, sated groan, you stroke his sweaty hair and kiss his throat and decide that it was worth it just to see your eldest brother become so unhinged under your body and touch.

After a long, silent time he manages to rouse himself, seeks your lips and presses kiss after soft, tender kiss to them. “You didn’t climax,” he murmurs, regretful. “I’m so sorry. It’s been such a long time since—The incredible sensations of your body squeezing me—I couldn’t hold out for you.

“It’s all right,” you murmur.

“No, it’s not,” he denies, presses a final lingering kiss to your mouth and then slides down your body, lips trailing heated kisses over your shivering flesh. He pauses to worship your breasts, extra gentle with your tender nipples, laves his tongue over your belly, pauses to deliberately meet your eyes as he spreads your legs wide and then lowers his mouth to your folds.

The first teasing sweep of his tongue over your entrance has you keening with pleasure.

The second sweep sinks inside, laps your mingled fluids, traces over your flesh until it finds the throbbing ball of nerves, and you moan low in your throat when his lips surround your clit, pull it deep into his mouth and begin to suck hard.

You attempt to thrust but he holds you down, keeps up the relentless torture as you thrash and shake under his body, wailing your delight. Finally, the orgasm crashes over you and you succumb to wave after wave of delayed ecstasy, finally collapsing into a boneless, gratified heap.

He crawls back up your body, pulls you into his arms to cuddle you close. “Thank you,” he murmurs, kissing your ear. “You have no idea what you’ve just given me. Like the others, this onii-chan has always desired his precious Imouto, has always longed to make love to you just like this. You’ve made every fantasy come true. I can never thank you enough for this gift.”

You smile softly and pull his arms tighter around you. “Masa-nii,” you whisper as you squirm around to face him, “the next time we go on a family vacation, I’d really like you to come with us. It would be … _wonderful_ if you could be there, too.”

His face softens as he leans in for more kisses. “I would like that, beloved Imouto-chan,” he purrs against your lips. “I would like that very much.”


End file.
